1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode seat organization wherein the same includes a selectively removable and securable commode seat mounted to an associated commode member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various commode organization have been utilized in the prior art to produce a sanitary commode seat of a readily replaceable and positionable arrangement for securement to an associated commode. Prior art organizations have included various fastening members to mount a commode seat to a commode and include U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,870 to Glassco wherein a clip-like retaining member is mounted to the commode seat to maintain the commode seat in a vertical orientation relative to an underlying commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,124 to Roches provides for a strap construction to fixedly maintain a commode seat in a fixed relationship relative to an underlying commode in a particular relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,349 to Bungo sets forth an improved toilet seat provided with an acoustical liner for enhancing containment of sounds projected within the commode bowl of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,940 to Grunz sets forth a commode seat and cover utilizing a cushion organization including magnetic elements to prevent the seat from falling down while in use and thereby maintain the lid and seat in a raised orientation relative to an underlying commode bowl to provide ease of cleaning of the commode bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,167 to Adams sets forth a commode seat utilizing a clamping arrangement to prevent angular shifting of the toilet seat assembly during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved commode seat organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction providing sanitary and readily replaceable commode seats relative to associated commodes and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.